<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angels In White Satin by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177957">Angels In White Satin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Laverne &amp; Shirley (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Humor, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirley finds out about Squiggy's special chocolates - and she's not happy about their role in helping Laverne and Lenny get together.  Can their nascent relationship be saved? </p><p>(A sequel to Futsin's "Juliet in a Blue Dress" which is a sequel to my "Romeo in Black Jeans")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futsin/gifts">Futsin</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shirley should have realized that going to the airport with Laverne and Lenny to pick up Squiggy was a horrible idea.  The goo goo eyes they kept shooting one another as they waited for the plane to taxi in were one thing.  To make out over her while she was sitting between them in a chair near the boarding gate was quite another.  </p><p>“Can you please sit next to one another if you want to do that?” she asked.</p><p>“Sorry, Shirl,” Lenny said.  He was clearly not sorry though, from the way his eyes were sparkling and the goofy grin he gave Laverne.  Was, in Shirley’s staunch opinion, impossibly LESS sorry than he’d ever been in his whole life.</p><p>“Why doncha go get some peanuts or something?” Laverne asked Shirley.  </p><p>“They don’t have them in an airport lounge, Laverne,” Shirley said.  “And I’m not hungry.  I simply couldn’t.”</p><p>Laverne sighed.  “Len?”  </p><p>“Your wish is my command,” he said, and he bound to his feet in search of something to keep Shirley’s mouth occupied.  </p><p>Laverne watched Lenny walk away, and Shirley couldn’t help but noticed where her eyes lingered.  “He’s quite a guy, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Laverne, his greatest accomplishment in life has been to learn how to burp the alphabet backwards in pig latin.”</p><p>“Yeah, he speaks a foreign language and everything,” Laverne teased.  Shirley let out a very deep sigh and Laverne patted her shoulder.  “It’s gonna be okay, Shirl.  We’re gonna be just fine.”</p><p>“Yes, you’ve been such a great arbitrator of the future before,” Shirley said.  Laverne just snorted.  “You know I’m very happy for you and Leonard.  But, well – it’s a lot to take in, you know.”  </p><p>“I know,” Laverne said calmly.  “Believe me, I know.”  </p><p>“How did this start?” Shirley asked.  “I didn’t suspect a single thing when I came back from visiting mother.”  </p><p>“Well,” Laverne squirmed.  “Um.  Squiggy did send us some stuff from Guadalajara.”  </p><p>“Oh?  Piñatas, that kind of thing?” Shirley asked.  </p><p>“Kind of.  He sent Lenny a big box of chocolates and told him to share them with someone.”</p><p>“Oh?  Did you eat some of them together?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Laverne said.  “Me and Lenny had some.  And that was our one thing that led to another.”</p><p>Shirley stared at her best friend, eyes bugging out.  “Laverne!”</p><p>“Well, we wouldn’t’ve done it if we knew there were herbs in it that can make you horny.  But I’m glad we did…”</p><p>“No, no!” Shirley said, springing to her feet.  “That man DRUGGED you!”</p><p>“Hey, we tried to stop!  And we did already yell at him a little…”</p><p>“Oh no,” Shirley groaned.  “No no no no this is so wrong!”  </p><p>“Shirl, calm down before you bust a gasket here.”</p><p>“Laverne, what sort of perverted creeps drug their friends with chocolate?”</p><p>“Hello,” Squiggy said, arriving from behind her in a serape and a matador hat.  He blinked, looking from Laverne to Shirley and back again.</p><p>At the sound of his voice, Shirley lunged at him, her hands wrapping around his throat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was not the welcome wagon that Squiggy had anticipated, but he wasn’t going to complain about Shirley taking such an active approach with her greeting. Sure, she was strangling his neck and had straddled his body in a pretty non-sexy way, but at least she was touching him.  He’d happily settle for what he could get.</p><p>“Shirl…if…you..want…me…to…kiss..you…just..ask!” he gagged out.</p><p>“I’ll strangle you until you shut up!” she yelled, as Lenny and Laverne tried to peel her off of Squiggy’s prone body.</p><p>He blinked up at her.  “You’re beautiful,” Squiggy said.  Shirley rolled her eyes and let go of his throat. He took a deep breath, and then fixed his serape.  Glancing over at Lenny, he saw his best friend staring at them both in full-on disapproval.  </p><p>“What the heck happened while I was gone!?”</p><p>“I’ll tell you!” Shirley snapped out.  “You gave Lenny and Laverne some sort of, of…horrible chocolates!  And they ate those chocolates!  And then they ended up rolling around on MY couch together doing ridiculous things to each other!”</p><p>“I already told you we like each other when we’re not…” Laverne began, but was cut off by Shirley’s ranting.  </p><p>“That was before I knew HE was involved!” Shirley bellowed.  </p><p>“Shirl, everyone’s looking at us,” Lenny whined.</p><p>“Yeah, Shirl, want me to moon ‘em to shut ‘em up?” Squiggy asked.</p><p>Shirley growled and made another lunging motion.  Squiggy cowered back, fear in his eyes.   “I am never going to forgive you,” she informed Squiggy.</p><p>“Good!” he yelled.  “I don’t want your little snooty forgiveness!”  </p><p>“Oh yeah?!” </p><p>“YEAH!” he yelled.</p><p>The ride back home to Laurel Vista was an understandably icy one.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laverne was on day three of the silent treatment, and it was driving her batty enough to want to make a big fuss over it.  Maybe a tantrum would bring Shirley back to her.  Maybe she’d really believe that Laverne was in love with Lenny via her own free will and her own free choice.</p><p>She had no idea what would convince her best friend.  Shirley thought Lenny had drugged her, even though Laverne had presented ample evidence that she hadn’t been under the influence when they’d realized it was love.  So they all lived under the power of Shirley’s worry, the weight of her concern.  </p><p>Laverne was getting sick of it.</p><p>Maybe Shirley did have her reasons – she’d been there during the Royal Cactus, had seen what Squiggy had tried to do to her.  She knew what Laverne and Lenny’s relationship had been like before the chocolate – fractious, when they weren’t the best of buddies.  But she had to learn to trust Laverne at her word, and at this point.</p><p>“Shirl..” Laverne said.</p><p>“What?” Shirley snapped.  She’d been slugging down oatmeal while looking particularly miserable when her best friend spoke up.</p><p>“We gotta talk about this now.  The way you’re acting toward Len ain’t fair.  I know you think he hurt me, but he didn’t – I promise, you gotta believe me,” Laverne said.</p><p>“And how am I supposed to take you at your word, Laverne?  You lied to me about the chocolates until you got caught,” </p><p>“Do you think I’d cover up for Len if he hurt me?” she asked.</p><p>“You’ve covered up worse things. Remember Jake?” Laverne cringed.  “You’ve had awful boyfriends, Laverne.  You can’t expect me not to be suspicious after all of this time.”</p><p>“Yeah, but…You know it’s Lenny. You know I could always handle Lenny.”</p><p>“Remember Biff?”</p><p>Laverne sprung to her feet.  “That ain’t fair!”</p><p>“I believe it’s perfectly fair to mention that that man tried to get you to date his foreman, whom, I must remind you, was told you would sleep with him, in exchange for a delivery route that went past the women’s prison.”</p><p>It sounded awful, and Laverne knew it sounded awful.  “He ain’t that guy anymore,” Laverne said firmly.  “And I ain’t the girl who told him friends are forever.”</p><p>“You don’t understand why I’m so upset, do you?” Shirley asked.  “I just want you to be happy.  To be safe, Laverne!  And Lenny did this!  And then SQUIGGY…”</p><p>Laverne was still a little mad at Squiggy herself, but she didn’t blame her quiet as loudly as her best friend did.  “Lenny chewed him out for that. I was there.”</p><p>“Whatever he said it wasn’t enough to stop the two of you from turning into drug addicts before my eyes!” Shirley said.</p><p>“Shirl, stop it.  Now.”  Shirley did.  She seemed to understand what she’d said wrong, and stopped.</p><p>“Perhaps I’m overreacting.  But Squiggy still tried to slip Lenny drugs without Lenny knowing what they were beforehand.”  Shirley crossed her arms over her chest.  “It’s impossible to avoid levying part of the blame unto Squiggy’s head.”</p><p>Laverne nodded.  “Maybe you and Squig ought to have a real talk.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I can do that without strangling him,” Shirley confessed.</p><p>“Well,” Laverne said.  “If he don’t explain himself well, I’ll hold him down and beat him up.  But you gotta do me one favor in return – trust me and Lenny.”</p><p>Shirley smiled. “All right.   That’s a fair enough trade, partner.”</p><p>Laverne grinned and shook her best friend’s hand.  She’d bought herself and Lenny more time.  And maybe, she thought as they headed to the boys’ place, she would have to do the one thing she’d never thought she’d have to do.</p><p>Allow herself to say aloud that she didn’t care what Shirley thought about Lenny.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>